


A Rose by Any Other Name

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Communication, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Soft sex, Swearing, Teasing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, it gets resolved, mention of breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Masato and Ren have been together a long time. From childhood to adolescence to adulthood, they slipped from innocent to intentional hand in hand. Then they stopped holding hands somewhere in the middle of it all, Ren wasn't sure when. The words got harsher and the sex got rougher and his body was struggling to keep up.If he had to describe it, it was like walking through mud. It wasn't so bad, at first. He reasoned he could wash it off before it tracked everywhere. But it stuck to his clothes and stained his hands. It sucked his feet in deep, refusing to let go. It got in his mouth and dried on his skin.And it was making Ren sick.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Rose by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I think my dialogue abilities levelled up with this one.
> 
> Made on ~12/2020 - 01/13/2021.

The hotel mattress was on the quality side of expensive. For that, Ren was thankful he had the late checkout time the hotel offered. They had more than enough time to ensure that they could break it in properly. He didn’t have to go to his modelling shoot until the afternoon, anyways.

“What was it you said to me last time?”

If Masato really expected Ren to think about anything other than the dick inside of him, the other man was sorely mistaken. Thinking of the last time they fucked was near impossible yet it was what Masato asked of him. The damn menace already had Ren on his hands and knees fighting to stay upright and still demanded more. At the very least, Masato made it easy on him by keeping still.

Hazy memories of their previous encounters ran through his mind. There was little they hadn’t done at this point in their relationship, even if that was a loose term for it. The bed had become an exhausted routine so they had taken to nearly every other surface, horizontal or vertical. In due time, they had rounded back to the bed. Ren’s tongue had gotten him into more punishments than he could count regardless of their position and this seemed like the beginning of another one.

Scoffing, Ren wished his voice sounded stronger. “What’s this, a pop quiz?”

“You wanted me to be more honest?”

The second question came from Masato’s position behind him. Ren would usually be chattier, always the more vocal one during sex, but any quippy words died on quivering lips. When one of Masato’s hands left their previous place on Ren’s hips, the blond braced himself. He expected a spanking, if the last time they were intimate was any indicator. His hands held fast to the sheets and Ren prepared himself by taking a breath. 

He didn’t expect the hand to run through his hair.

Masato was a cruel man.

That breath came tumbling out. It was a soft, unexpected action that made the tension bleed right out of him. Gentle fingers weaved through the loose strands; Ren’s world went dark when his eyes fluttered closed. More than happy to let Masato have his way, he didn’t do a thing to stop him.

Quiet musing started up behind him. “Your hair…” Ren shifted his weight as if to try to remind Masato of what position they were in. This new angle put a strain on his body, nevermind where the two of them where connected. His forearms took the brunt of it, now pressed flat against the sheets. Shifting may have been a mistake as Masato grunted, breath coming out hot in pants against the back of Ren’s neck. 

The rest of the thought followed after a moment’s consideration. “The only time I touch your hair is while we’re together like this.” Touching it was putting it delicately. Ren’s hair could get pet, pulled, messed up entirely pressed up against the closest solid object at the time. The sentiment coming from Masato was not only genuine but gentle, making Ren take pause.

He didn’t want to admit how it made his heart beater faster.

Masato wouldn’t touch his hair in public, that much was a given. That would be too intimate, too out of character for him to ever pass off as a causal touch. But it wasn’t a touch that Ren would shrug off if initiated. Deep down he knew that he would always be a hopeless romantic, wishing that the other man would anyways. Touch his hair, hold his hand, hug him, Ren longed for these casual connections. Did Masato know how much yearning one heart could bear?

Thank god Ren’s eyes were hidden. He forced his lips to quirk up. “Is this going somewhere? I don’t mean to rush you but,” he tried to make a tempting offer, jerking his hips back and rotating them, letting out a breathy sigh as he did, “I’d like to end this sometime today.” If that spanking was coming, Ren expected it now.

He still didn’t get it.

The bait was ignored. “I never noticed how soft it was before.” It was said from behind. The hand was still lingering in Ren’s hair, letting the strands fall through his fingers. Masato had to clear his throat.

“I’ll remember to thank my conditioner.” It was a dry retort before Ren spoke more sharply. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” The fast foreplay heat had faded and the blond was acutely more aware of the drying sweat on his body and how cold it was getting between his legs. If the other man had changed his mind, Ren needed to know so he could jerk himself off before he got completely soft and then go on with the rest of his day.

The breath was forced out of his body when Masato gave a sudden thrust. 

Ren had to scramble to recover, nearly choking on his own spit. Fuck, he forgot how strong that felt. If he hadn’t already been down on his forearms, it would have knocked him down for sure.

“If that’s what you want,” the promise was whispered hot on the back of Ren’s ear, “then I’ll give it to you.” It was the type of offer that Ren usually didn’t think twice about. If this was any other day, the blond would have taken it and ran. But their flow had been disrupted and Ren was just petty enough to make Masato pay for it.

Somewhere in the back of Ren’s mind, he told himself that he was just running away from Masato’s touch.

He ignored it.

Ren was fully aware of the bitter edge in his voice. “Pull out.” His stomach turned as Masato backed out. Now empty, Ren flipped his body over, turning onto his back. His legs were the last to right themselves in the new position as they got tangled. He kept his eyes turned down as his nose scrunched up from the excess cold lube dripping out of him.

“Is something wrong?” It was asked presently with Masato also pulling back. Blue eyes were on Ren’s closed off form, trying to read him. 

“You don’t have to treat me like that.” That wasn’t what this relationship was built off. It was built off bickering and teasing, of arguing and the pushing of limits. If Masato treated him soft and gentle like that then it wouldn’t just be his body exposed. “What we’ve been doing up until now is fine.” 

While they weren’t officially sneaking around, it was pretty damn close. Their preferred meetings were in hotel suites, easy memories to be left behind. It was easier when Masato’s scent didn’t catch on the sheets that Ren slept on for more than a night. It was hardly his ideal but as long as he was the sole recipient of Masato’s attention and the sole sharer of his bed, he could deal with it. That’s what he tried to tell himself, anyways. He had resolved never to speak of it.

The words earned him a frown from Masato. “And if I wanted to change it?”

Ren levelled with him. “Do you?”

So what if he was running away. Ren wasn’t the heroic one in this. There was no room for heartfelt confessions in rough sex. It was all bruises and aches and as long as Masato was the one making them, Ren didn’t care.

He told himself that over and over and yet, he kept a business card of each hotel they had met in with a date written on the back.

The pianist had gone quiet. His hands, balled into fists, were the only indicator of possible frustration. “I think it would be better for us.”

The world that Ren had carefully crafted had begun to fall apart.

Back teeth clacked together. It was hardly fair, in Ren’s opinion, to spring this on him now. His emotions were beginning to ride high as he grabbed what loose sheets were around him to cover himself. There wasn’t much to hide between his legs at this point, his current performance was pitiful compared to how they started. “Us, huh.” It was all Ren could say, spat out sourly.

There was an uneasy agreement from Masato. “We’ve been, this is, it isn’t,” the man couldn’t decide how to approach it, stumbling over multiple attempts, and eventually settling on silence. Knuckles turned white. “You told me to be honest.” 

That was much too vague. “I said that when I was fucked half out of my mind.” Because that was Masato’s effect on him. Ren gave a bitter bark of a laugh. He had shot himself in the foot by running his mouth off the last time. His anxious, guilt-ridden heart was twisting itself into knots. Or maybe it was his stomach. “What do you want?”

“Be my woman.”

“What the hell?”

Whatever Ren expected, it certainly wasn’t that. The blond did a double take, eyebrows shooting up. But Masato held his stare. The other shoe didn’t drop and it dawned on Ren that the other man was completely serious. What came next was anger.

“You’re mocking me.” Ren snapped. “Just where do you get off with that? Don’t fuck with me.” He had half a mind to try to rekindle the spark they had going earlier. Take this rush of emotion and use to slam their lips together. The sex they had was angry and it ruined Ren’s body but it also ruined him. Showers did well to wash off the shame and make up did well to hide the marks but Ren was putting band aids on his heart alone.

But Masato, damn him, reached out to take one of Ren’s hands in his own. It was brought up to his mouth in an innocent kiss. The earnest gesture made Ren’s stomach lurch. It would have been so much easier if Masato had just spanked him and got on with it. That was the lie he told himself that was what he wanted.

“I’m serious.” 

“You shouldn’t say things like that.” Because Ren would believe him. Nausea hit him strong enough to make his head spin. “You shouldn’t,” he was hardly aware of how his chest was heaving, “not like that.” He wired his mouth shut after that. A sour taste tickled the back of his throat. His vision blurred, followed by an inevitable wetness on his cheeks.

The reaction from Masato was sickly sweet. “R— Jinguji, are—”

The rest of the sentence was lost in the shuffle of sheets as Ren tore his hand away from the other to be able to lunge halfway off the bed to grab the waste basket just in time to empty the contents of his stomach in it.

He was paying for all those years of repressed emotions.

Now didn’t he make for a pretty sight. Some of his bangs clung to the side of his mouth, wet down and stuck. Dragging the back of his hand over the back of his mouth helped marginally. It got some of the stomach acid and snot off his face, at least. There was little he could do about the tears. Ren shivered as his body caught a chill, reminding him that he was still naked. Squeezing his legs together didn’t help. He had already emptied himself out.

If there was a definition of misery, he was sure this was it.

It was when Ren’s head dipped down for a second time did he feel something being draped around his shoulders. Once he had finished choking up the watery liquid from the depths of his guts, he glanced to see what it was. It was the sheet of the bed, curtesy of Masato. The linen clung to Ren’s sweat soaked body, fresh from his recent exertion.

When a cracked open water bottle entered his field of view, Ren hated how shaky his hand was when he tried to take it. It was filled too full and spilled over but it made it to Ren’s mouth with Masato’s help. They were holding hands again, Ren thought vaguely, followed by how he never would have thought he would have been so happy to see those little, overpriced hotel water bottles in his life.

They sat there for a few minutes. It was long enough for Masato’s hand to come to rest on Ren’s lower back and for Ren’s stomach to settle itself. Long enough for Ren to clean out his mouth and spit into the waste basket. Long enough for tears of frustration to dry. Empty, plastic bottles littered the floor around them, as many as Ren could down.

“I’ll run a bath.” The blond never gave any indication he had heard Masato speak, letting his head remain sagged where it was. Ren closed his eyes when the warmth left his body, instead listening to retreating footsteps and the rush of water that proceeded them. He zoned out until Masato was by his side again. “Let’s get you in.”

All it took was a gentle tug on his arm to get him to rise. Ren’s stomach audibly gurgled, making both men stop. A tan hand waved them forward, it was likely just the water settling. The sheet had slipped off him and both of them returned to being fully naked. They made it to the bathroom.

The fan wasn’t on high enough to clear the small room of steam. It curled around Ren, yet another thing clinging to him. His toes burned cold when they dipped into the hot water. Instead of pulling back, his foot submerged and it wasn’t until the water was lapping at the sensitive skin on his thighs did Ren’s discomfort show on his face.

“Is it too hot?” Fingertips were lowered in the water for only a second before being yanked back out, Masato swore under his breath. “If it’s too hot, you need to tell me.” The temperature was immediately adjusted to moderate and Ren could only sigh in relief. “Jinguji, look at me. _Look_ at me.” 

His head was tipped up like a ragdoll. Ren could get pushed and pulled as Masato pleased, it was of little concern to him. His body had been signed away years ago and his heart was longer than that. The depths of Masato’s heart were ones that Ren would gladly lose himself in, spend an eternity trying to figure out the reason for every beat. If it were a sea then let him drown. If it were an inferno then let him burn. He was sure it wouldn’t hurt that much.

“I’m tired of this.” At least if it were pain, he could distract himself with the ache. But the feeling that threatened to swallow him whole was emptiness when there was nothing to distract him. 

For the first time in a while, Masato smiled. It was a timid smile and looked about as exhausted as Ren felt. “I think that’s the first honest thing you’ve said all night.” And then, more hesitantly. “Do you want me to join you?”

All it took was a nod from Ren to get Masato up and over the side of the tub himself. There was some awkward manoeuvring to get comfortable, the tub wasn’t all that big and they were both grown men. It took some water getting sloshed over the side and an accidentally banged elbow on Masato’s part before they managed to get into a good position with Ren reclining against Masato’s chest. 

The pianist’s toes proved as dexterous as his fingers when he used them to shut off the running water once the tub filled. The last, solitary drops from the faucet rippled. Ren revelled in the silence, letting himself go limp. The skin-on-skin contact was more intimate than they’ve been in months and he’d be damned if he ruined this too.

That left Masato to take up the mantle. He did it carefully, while holding Ren in his arms. “This is because of me, isn’t it? It’s my fault and I’ve hurt you.” His case was pleaded lowly, against the hair he was complimenting. Ren let him talk. “I didn’t notice it was effecting you this way. The blame lies with me. I couldn’t see how it was hurting you. Forgive me.”

The blond could only grin with a slow ease. “That’s the most you’ve said all day.” Not an acknowledgement of what was said or a rebuke, it was just a reply. He was more open for conversation now that the convoluted ball of emotions that Ren called feelings had left him. It was refreshing, getting flushed out.

Emptied out just to get filled up with Masato’s repentance. 

Ren said nothing. Sincerity was Masato’s middle name so there was never any doubt on that front. Instead, his mind focused on one, minor detail his ears had picked up earlier. The roll of an R. That sound had come out of Masato’s mouth right before he had corrected himself.

Right then, Ren knew exactly how he was going to respond. This was the perfect a time to say it as any other, he reasoned to himself, and before he could stop himself like he had so many times in the past, it slipped out.

“I love you.” 

It was the only thing he had left to say. He was unable to see Masato’s expression, unable to watch it change, but he felt the body behind him tense. It was out of his hands now. Ren tilted his head back against Masato’s shoulder and closed his eyes. If this was the last moment he had, then he wanted to be sure he would remember it.

“You,” Masato repeated the word under his breath. “You—?"

“I love you.”

Saying it a second time was as natural as breathing. It was incredibly freeing, bringing a carefree smile to Ren’s lips. He reclined for the first time since getting in the tub, stretching out as legs as much as he could in the cramped space. He rolled his ankles and the bones cracked. Ren felt like he was floating. It was the high before the inevitable crash.

The arms around him tightened, catching Ren by surprise. “I truly am a fool.” The blond didn’t know how to interpret that. His heart was beating like a drum, caged in his chest. “A blind fool.” Masato mumbled the words. Out of Ren’s view, he squeezed his eyes shut and his lips straightened in a thin line.

“You don’t have to say it back.” Ren was starting to fall back to earth. “If that’s not…” If that’s not how he felt. The water in the bath was rapidly cooling. A wiggle of Ren’s fingers tried to gauge how much warmth the water had left. Likely only a few minutes. That would have to be enough.

“One of us,” Masato began, “only one of us has the courage to say that.” He took a breath. “If you’ll have a coward, if you’ll have a flat-footed, rabbit-hearted man like me as your partner.” It was a quivering breath. “Nothing could make me happier… If you’ll still have me?” 

His ear were lying to him, Ren was sure. “What?” He tried to sit up, bending his legs at the knee as he did.

Seemingly as calm as ever, Masato merely repeated his words. The repetition made Ren twist his torso around to finally connect their eyes. “As a couple.”

“A couple…?” The plug had been pulled in Ren’s mind, slamming the brakes on everything else.

“Officially.”

Frankly, Ren was stunned. “… Us?” It was an incomprehensible concept. It was one Ren had dreamed about but the thought of it actually coming true brought tears to his eyes. For a second time that night, his eyes went red and puffy as tears fell. The roller coaster of emotion that tore through him left him weak, grateful, and overjoyed all at once.

Honestly, he felt like he was going to be sick again from the rush it gave him.

Damp fingers were used to wipe away stubborn tears. “This almost sounds like a proposal.” Ren meant it was a joke, of course, but when Masato stiffened, the blond had to blink. “This, this isn’t, actually, right?” 

There was the quick shaking of Masato’s head. “No, no, this isn’t, this isn’t that.” Then, as if he sensed how deep a hole those words could dig, he quickly followed them up with: “I mean, that’s still far off, isn’t it? No wait— why’re you laughing?”

Ren’s shoulders were lightly shaking as the blond tried to contain his giggles. “Cause you’re cute.” He knew that would get a reaction out of the other man and he grinned when it did, the tops of Masato’s cheeks turned a blushing pink. He thought he picked up an _unbelievable_ under Masato’s breath, which made him laugh harder. The full body action used up what little energy Ren was running on and his stomach growled. Still chuckling, he went: “I’m starving.”

“We’ll order room service.” Masato assured him, not letting go of Ren just yet. “Whatever you want.” 

Now wasn’t that just peachy? Giddiness kept him smiling. “We’ll order one of everything,” Ren paused for a moment, “and you’ll feed me.”

A wet hand came under Ren’s chin to tilt his head back to catch a glimpse of glinting blue eyes. “Shameless.” A thumb stroked along Ren’s jaw. “Utterly shameless.”

No amount of money in the world could pay to remove the cunning grin off Ren’s face. “I don’t hear an argument.”

Masato sighed in resignment. “I have none.”

If the lights go out, hire an electrician. If the water stops working, hire a plumber. If flowers needed to be arranged, hire Masato.

The pianist was able to pick through the cut branches with ease, arranging them to a vision he had in his head while Ren looked on. The stemmed flowers were beautiful, a rainbow of colours coming together in a bed of green. The blond was more than happy to let Masato work, reclining on his bed as he watched. Any possible distractions, mainly his phone, had already been set on the table beside the bed. From what he had planned, he’d hate if it got crushed. 

“Where did you get these from?” The short pair of gardening scissors in Masato’s hand snipped away at a particularly long leaf. It was ruining the overall image of the flowers which spilled forth from the vase.

The flowers were a gift from his latest job. “My shoot wrapped up today. These were from the director as a thank you.” The giant bunch of flowers had filled Ren’s arms when he had accepted them. They were an unexpected gift, especially when the job had begun the way it did.

“I didn’t think they usually gave bouquets. Was there something special about the job?” Masato spared himself a moment to turn his head to ask the question face to face before stepping back to evaluate his work under narrow, scrutinizing eyes.

It made Ren smile. “Nothing special but they told me I nailed it.” That was putting it lightly. The version of himself that finished the job was a far cry from the worn down, anxiety ridden wreck he had been when he started. The emotional toll, looking back, was worse than he had ever thought. It wasn’t like he had fully recovered either but had underwent enough of a transformation to warrant a bouquet.

He wasn’t someone people thought paid much attention to beyond his job. He was told his eyes were brighter, his smile was wider, and his laugh was louder. He was a man in love, they accused him. He played the act of the coy lover and said nothing, leaving the gossip to fall where it may.

Approaching one last time, Masato rotated a flower stem partially to accent its petals more. “That should do it.”

Ren got to his feet and walked over to where the other man was. Coming up behind him, Ren let his head rest on Masato’s shoulder. He was being cheeky when he asked: “What do I owe you?”

Masato hesitated before shyly pointing at his lips.

It was a welcome development. Ren smiled when he leaned forward to pay his dues. “I’ll definitely hire you again at these rates.” Masato ducked his head and looked away but not without Ren catching glimpse of upturned lips first.

There was a particular domesticity to the conversation that Ren found himself enjoying. He was craving for more, if he was quite honest. It had been just over a week since their last hotel room visit. Since then, meeting discreetly was no longed needed. Ren had openly invited Masato into his personal bedroom, where they were now. And, he had to admit, it was adorable how out of place he looked.

The theme of the bedroom was undeniably western. It was as Ren liked it, complete with a bed with a mattress and modern furnishings. There were gleams of metal, bold colours, and a number of feathered pillows all stacked atop his bed. He had an attaching en suite. Little knickknacks from his travels were either tacked to the walls or arranged on the tops of dressers. The flower vase was artfully poised between a novelty from out of country and a foreign book.

It stood out with an air of refined tranquility.

“That looks good.” Ren took a moment to admire the delicate placement of the branches and stems as if he hadn’t just watched the entire ensemble come together. The blond was still attached to Masato, he was able to mouth his next words into his ear in a flirty tone. “Now how about you rearrange me over my bed next?”

A rush of air was exhaled sharply out of Masato’s nose in what Ren supposed was a laugh though it could have also been a groan. “… You really didn’t just say that, did you?” 

When there was no pressure to keep tensions high, Ren could be as silly as he wanted. “Was it that bad?” He let a pout take over his face but his eyes were clear and shining.

“Quite. It was quite bad.” Masato could only smile as a chuckle escaped him.

“What if I bring your delicate touch into it?” Ren was still hanging off Masato, laughing at his own joke. He continued his light-hearted teasing. Masato just shook his head as more laughter bubbled up. “But I sounded sexy, right?”

Reclaiming control over himself, Masato waited a breath before replying. “You’re always sexy.”

It caught Ren by surprise how tenderly it was said. Truly, Masato never said anything he didn’t mean. “You know,” Ren started, “it’s getting kinda late.” A feigned suggestion was laced into his words as he attached himself onto one of Masato’s arms.

“Hm, is it now?” It was spoken casually. If Masato had a watch on his wrist, this would have been where he would have taken a glance at it.

Luckily for him, Ren already knew the time. “Mhm. It’s already past 7.” It was time for them to start to progress in their relationship, together. Though Ren kept that cheesy line to himself.

Masato agreed. “That quite into the evening, yes.” The musings in his voice let both of them know that he knew exactly where Ren was leading this conversation towards. It also let both of them know that he was going to do nothing to stop it.

Nuzzling closer, they were pressed shoulder to shoulder. “You don’t want to be heading back in the dark.” Lots of scary things could happen in the dark, in Ren’s opinion. It would be much better if the two of them stayed together to avoid any accidents or mishaps.

“Of course not.” It was said as a given, with Masato’s expression settling into one with closed eyes and upturned lips.

Ren pushed forward. “Then it looks like the only solution is for you to remain here.” Such a shame, truly, for this to be the only possible outcome. 

Sobering up, a serious light came into blue eyes. If they were going to do this, then they would have to get it right. “Is there something you’re trying to ask me, Jinguji?” At any other time, Ren may have gotten frustrated with Masato’s straightforward approach. But being levelled with made his focus sharper and his heart beat faster.

Caught, Ren could only ask the question he’d been dancing around this entire time. Though since it took two to tango, he had someone to match him step for step. “I’d like you to spend the night, Hijirikawa.” Knowing he wouldn’t have his toes stepped on let Ren speak sincerely. 

“In your bed?”

Reaffirming his words, Ren repeated them. “In my bed.” They were plainly said so there would be no mistake. He put gentle tugs on Masato’s arm, indicating towards the bed. There was little resistance and the pair began to cross the room. “Preferably on top of me but that’s negotiable.” 

Eyebrows shot up. “The position is negotiable but the location is not?” It was a good-natured question but Ren was immediately after him.

“Absolutely not. I’m getting you in my bed if it’s the last thing I do.” Ren looped his arms loosely around Masato’s neck, bringing them face to face. His eyes eagerly scanned Masato’s face, unable to stay still. They were in each other’s personal space, chests nearly touching. Masato’s hands settled on Ren’s hips, threatening to dip lower.

“Well then, I better make your last night one to remember, hm?” It was Masato who closed the distance between them. He captured Ren’s lips in a closed mouth kiss, their first of the evening. It only whet their appetites and when he pulled back first, he had Ren chasing after him. “Do you, mmph,” Ren snuck in a second kiss, “do you have, ah, preparations?”

Dear God Ren was in love.

His laughs were poorly concealed. “I do.” He purred, slowly moving his hips from side to side. “I’ve got everything.” From lubricant to condoms, they were covered. “I just need you.” Ren let his hands linger on the back of Masato’s neck, trailing fingertips leisurely over the skin. It earned him a shiver that he delighted in.

Not one to be outdone, Masato tightened his grip on Ren’s hips. He pulled forward to bring them back together for more kisses. It sent a feeling of delight through Ren had he’d be sure to remember to sing about later. Their mouths overlapped and Ren was the one to open up first. He licked at closed lips until they opened. Once they did, knees threatened to buckle as Ren moaned from the deep kiss.

“Still want me on top of you?” They had backed up to the bed by now when Masato asked, words coming out hot against Ren’s mouth. Ren answered by pulling the other man down with him onto the bed. The initial landing knocked the breath out of him, further made worse by a tongue sneaking into his open mouth. The blond obliged Masato until he needed air.

The look in Masato’s eyes made Ren weak, weaker than he’d ever admit. The anticipation of their upcoming actions was nearly enough to make him shake from his core. He was flat of his back and the weight on Masato’s hips over his own was delicious. It was enough to make him drool when he was kissed again, making it messy.

“Does that answer your question?” He couldn’t resist ending it with a smug grin, knowing it would only spur Masato on. Ren was rewarded with wet kisses trailing down the side of his neck. He let his mouth fall open and head fall to the side, giving unrestricted access. He expected to feel lips, once so eager to bite and mark his skin, to foster that same ambition. Instead, he got gentle nibbles and licks. The sound that left his mouth was more confusion than pleasure.

“Was that too much?” It was adorable how Masato asked him, eyebrows all knitted together. It definitely wasn’t too much but Ren was thinking that Masato had the wrong idea about this.

“You know,” propped up by his forearms, Ren wiped the spare spit off his face, “just because we’re official now doesn’t mean we can’t be rough.” A happy medium had to be struck, hand in hand with communication and balance. Safewords existed in case those boundaries were pushed.

“But…” Masato approached it with a concerned tone. “I thought you wanted something softer. Or was that only out of the bedroom?” He was completely serious, studying Ren’s face.

Exhaling, it took Ren a moment to gather his thoughts. There was value in an open and honest conversation. Step by step, Ren realized, they would get there. Step by step and not by leaps and bounds. This was a slow and steady process. And they were going to do it right. That meant not falling into the same patterns.

This time, it was Masato tapping the brakes and Ren couldn’t have been more grateful.

He was able to clear his head. “Both. You can touch and hair and hold my hand but stay.” The blond leaned up for a peck on the lips. “I want you to stay with me but we don’t have to pretend to be innocent. Unless that’s what you want?” 

“Is it what you want?” The question got turned back on him and it looked like Ren was going to have to be the first to walk the tightrope. 

“It is.” Ren brought his hands up to cup Masato’s face. There was his entire world in his hands. “I want your love and I want it all over me. What about you?” He traced the outline of the lips had he just kissed.

“I want to make you happy.” There were honest admissions on both sides. “And if that means kissing your bruises after I make them then that’s what I’ll do.” The sincerity was unmistakable. Masato’s stare held, waiting for Ren to accept or reject him. Really, there was only ever one option.

“That’s all I’m asking.” Said solemnly, it was a relief to actually be spoken out loud. But they were getting a bit off topic now, weren’t they? Ren had to steer the conversation back towards getting him laid. “But I thought you wanted to make me yours? Or that wasn’t exactly right was it—?”

“Wait, Jinguji.” Masato’s objection was for naught; Ren ignored him.

“Your woman, wasn’t it? What you said?” Tongue between his teeth, it pleased Ren to no end to watch Masato’s face ripen. The man could have chosen any other word to suit his needs, there were a plethora of them available. Instead of the elementary school juvenile _boyfriend_ or the married _partner_ , he was Masato’s _woman_. 

He had taken that word and ripped it apart, turning it every which way. It wasn’t, couldn’t, have been meant in the most traditional form. Masato was a traditional type of man and what did a man keep by his side than a woman? Old fashioned, definitely. Outdated, perhaps. The word that brought animosity now only brought curiosity once he had time to digest it. Because Masato never spoke out of turn or without careful thought behind it.

A grunt. “I meant it in a positive way.” Lips brushed against Ren’s temple; Masato’s eyes stayed out of reach but his hands made themselves known. One smoothed out the wrinkles in Ren’s shirt before slipping under it while the other settled on the side of his hip. Ren’s breath hitched when the sensitive muscles of his abdomen were teased. “I’m lifting this up.” The shirt was pushed up towards Ren’s throat, exposing his chest to darkening blue eyes.

“Tell me about it.” It was a struggle to keep his voice straight, dissolved sighs kept threatening to leave him as those hands moved further up his chest. Ren couldn’t resist arching his back, waiting for Masato to take what he offered. The arousal tickled low in his belly when the hand glided up his chest before raking back down. The action was repeated until light, red lines decorated the exposed skin.

It was pure teasing, only intended to sensitize him. And it did; the sighs he couldn’t bite back slipped through his lips and his hips tried to roll upwards. It only made Masato smile.

“Are you sure?” The challenge was in Masato’s eyes, daring Ren further.

“You tell me.” There was something between Ren’s legs that told Masato all he had to know.

The hand on Ren’s hip migrated to press against what was developing in the front of his pants. A sudden squeeze got a gasp out of him. “It’s like that, then? You won’t be able to blame me if we can’t come back from this, you know.” Masato’s head dipped to speak inches away from Ren’s face. “I won’t listen to you.” Each syllable was deliberated pronounced so Ren would be unable to go back on his word later. It would be a vow kept by stubbornness.

The blond couldn’t resist throwing some kind of remark out. “When have you ever listened to me?” It came out like a quiet groan under Ren’s breath.

“You have that backwards.” Stern words meant a stern punishment; the front of Ren’s pants were groped. He would have tried to chase the pleasure had Masato not held him down. “It’s you who has never listened to me.” Ren’s hips never stopped moving, trying to grind upwards. His breath was coming hard out of his nose in time with his thrusts as he delighted in the attention. He threw his head back against the pillows to give a shameless moan.

It opened up his throat for attack. Further moans filled the room as open-mouthed kisses were placed one after the other. Teeth, previously sheathed, made themselves known through nips and tongue, kept in place until now, dragged along a sharp collarbone. Ren was more than content to let Masato do as he pleased. He gave a little laugh, nothing more than a cheap chuckle, that was about as breathless as he felt lightheaded. 

“You know how much of a devil you are.” Ren could only give a lopsided grin at that. “But you’re also a vixen. A horrible succubus.” The scolding was doing something wonderful to Ren’s ego and something even better to his dick. “You reduce a man like myself to nothing more than my base desires. You fill my head with thoughts that only pertain on how to spoil you rotten.” The bedroom was the best confessional box outside of a church.

If Masato was ready to get on his hands and knees, who was Ren to stop him? “So what’s stopping you?”

“These, to begin with.” The pants Ren wore were the offending article of clothing. But with Masato still pawing between his legs, there wasn’t a chance for Ren to remove them. His hips bucked, which only made Masato’s play more insistent. It wasn’t until Ren could feel himself pulsing hot was he asked: “Shall I remove them?”

Exactly who was the temptress here?

He had to bite back the words that surfaced in his mind and instead nod his approval. His head bobbed several times in quick succession, mentally cursing at Masato to hurry up. His hips were lifted and the pants were swiftly shoved down, a combination of kicked and yanked off. Without the added layer, Ren’s arousal was clearly defined in his boxers. It made it that much easier for Masato to grab onto once more.

“Ah, fuck.” The pleasure was sharper, Masato was able to nearly fully grasp his cock. The stretch of his boxers only added to the sensation, the material rubbed in all the right ways. “Hey, hey,” Ren tried unsuccessfully to argue, his words only made Masato’s hand increase its pressure and speed, “come on.” He’d finish first if this kept up.

A thumb swiping over the head of his cock sent a shiver right through him. More curses spilled forth as Ren freely swore, unable to keep still. His hands held fast to Masato’s shoulders; his heels dug down into the sheets. Throughout Ren’s writhing, Masato remained as steadfast as ever with his hand moving Ren closer to orgasm. 

As Ren’s lips mouthed around words too obscene at say, his chest heaved. The waves of pleasure were getting stronger, burning as the point of contact turned white hot. Ren choked as he came, filling his own boxers with his cum. The backs of Masato’s fingers kept rubbing gently, coaxing Ren through his orgasm.

God, he didn’t expect that. He spoke to Masato after a moment of recovery. “You couldn’t even take them off me, huh?” The soft material trapped his release, wetting the boxers sufficiently. The stain was obvious, though subdued now that Ren was softening. Masato continue to lightly stroke, spreading the cum around.

“Being messy suits you. I’ll take them off in a minute.” Whatever fascination the other man had with his boxers, Ren let him explore it. With his shirt still on, even pushed up as it was, it trapped the sweat. Any droplets that escaped were soaked into the sheets Ren was laying on, making them mildly annoying. The rest of the sweat clung to the underside of Ren’s hairline, threatening to dry and knot. 

It was more than a minute before the dirty boxers were removed. Ren pushed himself into a sitting position in the clingy sheets, still trying to catch his breath. He shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off, letting it fall where it may. He didn’t flinch when Masato brought a hand up to wipe away some excess drool left on the side of his face. “Thanks.”

“You shouldn’t thank me yet. The lubricant is, where?” Masato asked and Ren pointed him in the right direction, to the dresser beside the bed. It was in the bottom drawer, as Ren told him, and he returned to sit on the edge of the bed with a bottle and a few wrappers. It was at this point that Ren dragged himself over and let his arms hang over Masato’s shoulders from behind.

“Do we really need that?” He spoke close to Masato’s ear by nature of his position. “The condoms.” Ren only kept them out of necessity, having had to give them out a number of times. He knew the two of them were each other’s firsts and having recalled that memory, he couldn’t help but remind the other of it as well. “Remember when you couldn’t open a condom without wrecking it?”

Shoulders tensed immediately and Masato had to chastise. “Please do not remind me.” It was a number of years ago, when they were young teenagers. The one who supplied the condoms was Ren but the one who asked for a demonstration was Masato. The blush that came over his face clashed with his hair when Ren asked him what it was for. The blond eventually eased it out of him, stuttering and with averted eyes.

Masato wanted experience for a future wife.

It was a punch in the gut for Ren. The boy that he was beginning to realize he had a crush on was using him for a first sexual experience. Because Masato was the first son, the next head of the family, he had expectations held to him. To be successful in life, love, and business. To further the family bloodline. Ren, a third son, merely had to make sure he kept his head down. 

In that instant, Ren realized Masato was unobtainable.

So he shut up, bit his tongue, and showed Masato how to open a condom. The young heir was awful, ripping the delicate rubber along with the plastic. That, quite obviously, ruined the point of the condom so Masato had to try again only to get the same result. A third condom got the same fate and Ren had to step in at the sixth. 

Then Ren showed him how to open one with his teeth. It was sexy, he had argued, and ladies liked that. It was a party trick that Ren had learned to show off, he wouldn’t have guessed it would have come in handy at that very moment. Ren didn’t even use the condoms he kept himself for their intended purpose, all he had to do was flash them around and they did the work for him. Masato sucked at opening it that way too, Ren recalled, failing to recreate Ren’s perfect example. 

They have both come a long way since then, stumbling through adolescence together. But Masato was still shit at opening condoms and Ren was going to use that to his advantage.

“I’ll make you deal, hm?” The shell of Masato’s ear was closest to Ren’s lips. The blond spoke lowly into it, letting his voice slip down to a tempting baritone. “Either open it with your teeth or we don’t use one. What’s it going to be?”

The ultimatum made Masato swallow hard. They have had raw sex before but Ren had a feeling that Masato was trying to do right by him and insist they use a condom. It was sweet, in a way, and thoughtful. The safe option. The option that Ren never was. He came up close to blow in Masato’s ear again. “Besides…”

This was going to burn all the way down.

“You can’t get me pregnant if you wear a condom.”

Ren’s world was instantly flipped. He was knocked flat on his back, eyes widening as Masato hovered over him. He was efficiently pinned in a single moment. It made his pupils blow wide and his heart beat staccato, pounding away in his ears. Was this what Masato had meant earlier, where there was no going back from?

The rush hit Ren like a drug. Masato’s reaction was such an overreaction that Ren couldn’t help but want to push harder, like digging nails into an open wound. He really shouldn’t be doing it but he couldn’t help it, it sent adrenaline through his veins. “Oh, so you liked tha—"

“No condom.” Breathing harshly, Masato practically growled at him. “We won’t use a condom.”

Funny how that worked, wasn’t it? Heat was beginning to build again within Ren’s body. A Cheshire grin suited itself on his lips, ready to provoke further. Though his wrists were bare, much like the rest of him, they were kept still, leaden on the sheets. He was pinned with a stare alone, offering up no resistance. He let his tongue drag slowly over his bottom lip and Masato swallowed again.

“Do you want something, Hijirikawa?” It was asked ambiguously, with Ren opening his mouth and gathering spit on his tongue. He blew a bubble, letting it pop without ceremony. “You’re going to have to say what you want.” Another bubble popped and Ren let his tongue hang out of his mouth.

It was enough to invite fingers in. It pleased him to no end to captivate Masato easily. Two pushed their way in, flat on Ren’s tongue. They moved deeper, sliding towards the back of his throat, and it made Ren moan. The vibrations made him close his lips around the fingers and suck. He was well familiar with the entirety of Masato’s body and knew by heart how much he could take before gagging.

They withdrew and were wiped on the sheets. Masato coughed to clear his throat. “Spread your legs, Jinguji. I’m going to prepare you.” The verbal confirmation was nearly enough to make Ren hard again, he was slowly responding. That was something they lacked before, the asking of permissions. Being able to hear Masato articulate each dirty act was an act of pride for Ren. Maybe he should make it a point to hit each of the seven sins tonight. Lust was pretty much a lockup.

If Ren had to pick a sin for himself, it would be sloth. “Spread them yourself if you want them open.” It was the sin of the privileged, sloth. The art of choosing not to act and to bask on his own devices. The world could fall apart around him and Ren would still choose to be here, in his own bed, thighs open as Masato set them apart.

Next, before they could get messy with misplaced lubricant, Masato began to remove his clothing. The slow, deliberate movements weren’t overtly sexy yet Ren was entranced. It was an intimate show as pale skin was revealed, inch by inch. The base of Masato’s stomach was exposed for a moment before the rest of his shirt was pulled over his head, sending his hair flying. The sound of a zipper being pulled down make Ren’s cock give an interested twitch and the grunt Masato let out made it harden. Pants were discarded, tight boxers stayed on.

The lubricant was located once more by Masato, the condoms were left to be kicked around the sheets. The cap was popped open and its content were squeezed out in his palm. Masato dipped three fingers into the lube, coating them. He then continued to rub his fingers together. “Are you comfortable?” Ren gave an affirmative hum. “Hold still.”

One finger against Ren’s ass made his gut twist with anticipation. He let out a shaky exhale and settled in against the pillows propping him up some more. The motion made Masato pause, other hand on Ren’s knee. “Keep going.” The finger wasn’t even inside him yet and his nerves were a livewire.

“Is something wrong? Is this not how…” Masato stopped but Ren already knew the end of what the other man wanted to ask. The times that Masato was the one prepping him were few and far between, the one doing it was Ren himself the vast majority of the time. Because there was far more prep than just stretching him out though Ren had already taken care of that tonight.

Now, if Ren was sloth, then Masato was wrath. By the sudden crease between his eyebrows and downcast eyes, there was little doubt Masato was mentally berating himself for each past opportunity passed, every chance wasted, and all responsibilities inadvertently pushed into Ren. The man would tense, it would show in his shoulders and jaw. The little things would add up and he’d internalize it all. It would be up to Ren to untangle Masato carefully lest Masato lose sight of himself.

It was the vice of virtuous men to be led astray. Ren’s work was never done.

A distraction in the form of extended hands. “Warm me up?” It wasn’t a complete lie; the damp sheets were bordering on the tiniest annoyance capable of driving Ren out of his mind. It offered to be a distraction for them both. Masato was guided over Ren once more and their lips met. It was with their chests together, one of Ren’s legs was brought up to wrap around Masato’s hip, did that finger finally slip into him.

One was manageable. It didn’t stop Ren from groaning, one was bigger than nothing. The kisses kept coming, getting careless when tongues got involved. With their intertwining hot breaths and skin on skin contact, Ren’s body was becoming warm real fast. When that finger began to crook and twist, Ren did the same. He wiggled his ass, driving it deeper inside him.

It was drawn in and out a number of times. “I’m not gunna last if you, you keep,” a wail tore out of him when Masato got the angle right. The pleasure shot right through him as his prostate was nudged. His hips bucked when that spot was hit a second time, Ren coiled himself around Masato. “Seriously. I’ll really, really,” he hissed, it was a lame warning that Masato paid no mind.

“Maybe that’s what I’m trying to do.” There it was again, that dangerous slant in his voice that threatened to break all of Ren’s pathetically thinning self control. It was far too early to give into demands, the blond wanted to make Masato work harder for it. But every press against his sensitive nerves made him want to give in. The second finger was very much welcome, Ren had to ask for it before he got it.

There was more of a stretch with two but the burn it brought was appreciated. It added an edge to Ren’s pleasure. It didn’t stop the precum from freely flowing from the tip of his cock but there was vindication in getting Masato’s boxers just as dirty. Ren’s hips jumped upwards again when not one, but two fingers hit his favourite spot inside. 

“Fucking hell,” he felt a smirk against his neck and Ren was losing control over his mouth, “stop teasing.” The fingers pressed harder in response, drawing whines out of him. It was hardly fair how one-sided sex could be. Ren’s thighs were quaking and his brain was beginning to short circuit. He nearly missed what Masato said next, whispered along his skin.

“I thought you liked to be spoiled but if you insist.” And just like that, the fingers stopped moving, still knuckles deep. “You’re twitching inside.” That was murmured just below Ren’s ear. “You don’t want to give my fingers up, do you?” Having Masato’s voice speak right in his ear made Ren dizzy. Overstimulation was wonderful at that, making him turn into a desperate wreck.

His hands found Masato’s shoulders and he clung tight, trying to communicate through the haze of pleasure. He really didn’t want to make those damned fingers stop what they were doing but he knew something better was coming. It was getting unbearable so Ren just snapped. “Hurry up and fuck me properly.” His dignity was thrown out the window, fuck his ego. “I bet I’ll feel better than those boxers. Wanna find out?” Enticement was his only hope now, honeyed words in an equally sweet tone, though slurred as it was. 

A third finger slipped into him.

Ren was going to scream.

He was going to kick this man out of his bed. He just decided it, right there and then. Fuck Masato, fuck his fingers, and fuck this torture. The damn _menace_. His own fist could give him relief in an instant, that’s how wound up he was. He was being driven insane, one finger at a time. His head shook incessantly, body following suite. He was called a devil earlier but he never thought he would have gotten a one-way trip to hell tonight.

“Where are your manners?”

Asking to be debauched, was it? A verbal confirmation? Fine, fine! Damn it all. Ren could barely get the word out, tripping over his own tongue. “Please.” The dam broke, pride shattered. “Please, please?” The pleasure twisted something fierce deep in his groin, fluttering all through him. He was going to cum again, he was sure of it. Even the feeling of the fingers pulling themselves out was almost too much. 

He had been pushed to the edge countless times throughout his life. Masato had a claim over a good amount of them, made Ren lose himself over and over again. Through all the iterations, nothing got him harder than feeling Masato himself inside. The closeness was impossible to imitate. It was a turn on like nothing else. Call him a romantic but it was the truth. The classic missionary position had become stereotypical for a reason.

Hesitating, Masato gave a long blink. “You have no idea what that does to me.” Throughout the teasing, Masato gave himself no relief. He was sweating nearly as much as Ren despite less activity. “I’m sure that if you said that enough, I wouldn’t last a moment longer.”

“Don’t even think about it.” In a sudden act of aggression, Ren was growling. He did not just get teased like that just to be denied his reward, dammit. He’d ride Masato if he had to until he was satisfied. There was no way in hell that he was letting Masato tap out now. “You’re not getting out of it that easy. Take those off,” eyes flicked down to the single piece of clothing, “and hurry up and fuck me.” The rolling demands were listed rapid-fire. “Or I’ll ride you myself.”

The damn underwear was finally lowered, the band dipped just enough to free Masato from its confines. The freed cock was flushed deep red, the sight of it made Ren clench around nothing. His line of sight was broken by Masato angling his chin up. “It’s my responsibility to please you. I’ll do that presently so try to contain yourself.” They separated.

The bottle of lubricant had to be dug out again, Masato wasted no time in covering himself with it. He didn’t bother to try to warm it up, instead prioritizing speed over comfort. The sight of the clear liquid dripping down made Ren’s mouth water. A few quick twists of a hand spread it sufficiently enough to continue, hand never leaving to guide it to Ren’s ass.

The first contact had Ren sighing, his aggression disappearing like morning mist. As the tip pushed in, he forgot how to breathe. His lips parted, completely absorbed in how wide he was being stretched. It made him cling to Masato once more, needing to be as close as possible. The switch from foreplay to penetrative sex always served as a reset. Combative stance abandoned; Ren buried his face in Masato’s neck. He stayed like that, nose nestled in the juncture of neck and shoulder, until Masato bottomed out.

“Better?” It came accompanied with a gentle consideration for Ren’s sensitivity. 

“Mhm.” Better was an understatement. His heart was in his head, ruling his body. 

“Tell me when.” Ren had gotten what he asked for but even a single thrust would overwhelm him for sure, sending him over that peak for a second time. He could only imagine what Masato must have been feeling.

Was he, also, on the verge of tears?

“Mm, okay.” After Ren gave his approval, Masato still opted to wait. It was something Ren found himself not minding. There was a certain feeling of being able to be completely surrounded by a lover in a safe place. Time slowed to a crawl. The static between them cleared. Perhaps their connection was as wonky as an old TV. All static and noise. Until they could line up and connect again. Their hearts beat same, full of the same colours.

The first thrusts were considerate, more of a rocking than anything. “I feel good, don’t I?” Ren wasn’t looking to pad his own ego but he craved that validation. This was when he was at his most vulnerable and when his insecurities crowed in his ear the loudest. He searched Masato’s face incessantly, passing over his features continuously in a nervous tick. He had no idea what he was looking for.

The rocking continued when Masato found a rhythm that he liked and kept Ren panting. “Better than good. You take me so well.” Each knock against Ren’s insides had him squirming, the opposite image of Masato’s focused precision. “You’re adorable like this.”

It made Ren whimper; the compliment brought a blush. But there was still a micrometre of bite left in him. “Bet I’d be cuter stuffed with your cum.” All filters were off and the more he could rile Masato up, the better. That meant saying whatever dirty line came to mind and not holding back. His own words were making him harder; his cock was openly leaking.

Masato missed a beat to double up on the next, he drove forward to make Ren emit a sharp cry. “All you had to do was ask.” That offer was conditional and they both knew it. Before Ren could voice his objections, his mouth was occupied. It was a welcome compromise, getting tongue-tied. He was released so Masato could continue his reprimand. “But this was what you had in mind all along, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes.” He was fresh out of denial. The pleasure made him needy, making him reach out. Even though Masato was everywhere at the moment, from the taste on his teeth to the sweat on his chest, the overwhelming desire to be closer consumed him. It had to have shown on his face.

“You know I’ll give you anything you’ll ask for.” It took Masato two tries to slide their hands together, slick with sweat and misaligned. “Until you’re full and then some.” He never said more than that but what was _implied_ was enough to make Ren tighten up on him.

Their hands intertwined, palm to palm. It let Ren focus on the transferred warmth, he was well aware his own hand was trembling. But the sparks shooting through his belly were sharper, hotter, and more demanding. Each time Masato came forward, the less Ren could control himself. Constant whines were leaving him. “I’m not going to last.” 

“Neither will I.” The thrusts were moderate in speed but the strength was all there. Each time that Masato came forward, he was ensuring that he buried himself as deep as he could. It was enough to make Ren cross-eyed. “Together?”

“Please.” It flowed without complaint, voice cracking. It was next to impossible to think of anything else besides Masato’s name, something he choked on. The hand that closed in around his cock just made it worse. Immediately Ren’s entire body was electric. He babbled half finished sentenced and complete nonsense, moaning incredibly.

He asked for more, that was the most coherent thing that passed through Ren’s lips. Stutters and half gasps acted like punctuation, giving way from one thought to the next. He was sure he told Masato that he loved him. It had come out somewhere between asking for it to be given to him _harder_ and begging Masato to slow down because he’d _break_ otherwise.

“—you too.” Masato was trying to say something in Ren’s ear. It sounded so far away, distant when all he could hear were the wet slaps of cock thrusting into him. “I love you too.” 

That’s what did it, what finally made Ren snap. He came undone loud and messy, crying out. His cum splattered up to dirty them both. His legs shook, wrapped around Masato as they were. Smaller cries left him when Masato continued his motions, making Ren get every last drop of pleasure squeezed out of him. It wasn’t long before even those movements faltered as the result of Masato reaching his own orgasm. Ren grew oversensitive in the final moments before Masato came, brought along with him. Though he was more silent from gritting his teeth through it, the influx of cum that flowed into Ren made him twitch.

He waited for the world to right itself. His eyelids drooped as the last waves of his orgasm left him. It was always harder to convince himself to move first once they finished. His muscles were much more content to stay contorted around Masato. Ren tightened his grip on Masato’s hand, making the other respond in kind. He didn’t want Masato to pull away first so at the risk of seeming like the overly clingy girlfriend, Ren kept his head buried.

The bed shifted as weight was readjusted, it was Masato moving his knees likely to a more comfortable position. Ren’s legs were starting to cramp, partly from becoming overly tensed in his orgasm. He’d be feeling it tomorrow, the aches in his calves and soreness in his hips. But for now, the only thing that mattered was staying as close to Masato as he could possibly get.

“You don’t have to cling to me so tightly. I’m not going to leave.” Though Masato likely meant them as reassuring words, they grazed Ren’s heart. He didn’t know how to respond, how to accept what he had asked for. Before he could work himself up, Masato stepped in just like he had before. The press and smoothing of his hair worked like magic. “Can I start to clean up now?” 

It was only once Ren gave his approval did the two begin to separate. Once Masato was out and their hands broke contact, Ren rolled over onto his side. “What time is it?” He lazily reached over to where his phone was on the nightstand. The digital clock told him it was after 9, too early to fall asleep. A petty annoyance and Ren left his phone where it was and laid back among the pillows. His thighs adopted the mindset of like-charged magnets, quite content to stay splayed apart.

It was then that he remembered what was said. “Wait, what did you just say? You can’t just drop that on me in the middle of sex!” It was the first time he had gotten the verbal form of love from Masato and the fog of sex was impeding his memory. He had tried to jolt upwards to a sitting position only to have his thighs protest. 

Perfectly serious, Masato answered with: “Why not? It seemed to get a good reaction.” Ren could only blanch at that thought process.

The closest pillow Ren could grab was thrown in Masato’s direction. A direct hit. God, he was in love with an idiot. It was nearly enough to throw him into a pseudo-existential crisis.

Meanwhile Masato was deciding what to do with his underwear, having moved the projectile pillow back onto the bed. His boxers had never been pulled all the way off and due to this, the material had soaked up all of the fluids resulting from sex. Ren just watched in unabashed amusement as the boxers were ultimately pulled the rest of the way off. Unsalvageable. What a shame. “You should keep some clothes here.”

Standing up, Masato looked around at where their collective clothing was left around the room. “That may be best.” He picked up his shirt, which had slipped onto the floor. Ren’s pants were tugged out from beneath crumpled bedding but Ren’s shirt was missing for the moment. “I’d suggest you do the same but you’d still raid my wardrobe, wouldn’t you?”

Oh, Masato knew him so well. “Guilty.”

Shaking his head was all Masato could do. “We can find things that would fit you properly, you know.” Then he turned and Ren saw dozens of red lines haphazardly scored onto his back. It had Ren internally laughing, wondering exactly when he had made those. 

He let a whistle out, making Masato turn his head. Ren motioned him over with the curving of his index finger. Masato approached his side of the bed obediently, concern already taking over his expression. The blond extended his leg out, bumping softly against the centre of Masato’s chest. “Help me stretch?” There was light cramping now and Ren wanted to work his muscles so they wouldn’t remain tight.

His leg was elevated and the muscles were kneaded upwards from his ankle. “I think there’s some robes in the bathroom.” Ren let his hip be manipulated, around in circles, then he bent his knee. “That’s good. The other?” The actions were repeated with his other leg. Then, unprompted: “Say it again.”

Masato still held onto him. He brought Ren’s ankle up to his mouth to kiss. “I love you.”

Those words were for Ren alone. They were spoken, twice now, within the confines of his bedroom and whispered onto his skin. He wanted to hear them over and over, repeated forever in an endless loop. “I love you too.” The answer to the call solidified his promise and earned him another chaste kiss on the ankle.

Leaning his head towards the bathroom, Ren indicated what he was speaking to. “There’s towels in there too.” While being creampied was all well and good in the moment, it was starting to leak and he would rather not sit in a puddle.

“I’ll go get some now.” With Ren’s leg returned to him, Masato finished in gathering up their discarded clothing. He straightened up, as much as he could, before disappearing into the bathroom. Ren called out that the light was on the left and a moment later, the light was flicked on.

Ren was left alone. Though he heard Masato rummaging about, opening drawers and ruffling towels, he was left to himself. It was going to happen, sooner or later, where Masato would go just out of reach and Ren wasn’t sure how he would react.

He surprised himself.

Hands didn’t shake and tears didn’t flow. He was able to take one calm breath after another. There was a strength in him that he didn’t know, unknown until this instant. It let him smile, at ease. Without thinking, he gathered his hair to one side, running his fingers through it. It was knotted and matted down with sweat but he was able to find pathways to keep moving forward, combing his hair with his fingers. 

A rose by any other name. That’s what he was.

Roses would remain as fragrant and beautiful no matter their name. Their petals remained silk, scent just as captivating, and thorns as sharp as knives. Truly, the rose wasn’t a bad flower to be compared to. He’d let Masato call him whatever he wished and take it in stride. Be it his woman, lover, partner, anything. Let him receive anything and in turn, let Masato be called his last.

Masato would be his last love.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this story needs some additional explaining. I view all the characters in the series as pansexual, both romantically and sexually, at the very least. Which basically means they're not restricted in terms of relationships at all so I can write them however I want. However, some can lean a certain way. Masa, for example, would lean towards a heterosexual relationship, but a homosexual one wouldn't be out of the picture. 
> 
> I don't want the use of the word "woman" to be taken explicitly because Ren isn't female. I didn't mean for it to imply that Ren is the "woman" because he is submissive in the bedroom, either. When I write relationships, unless there is some other dynamic, all characters are on equal footing. Obviously, roles can be played in the bedroom (see the light feminization/breeding kinks) but that is not what I am talking about. Ren had a good first reaction to the word (when he lashed out) because he thought Masa meant to demean him. But for Masa, who was brought up traditionally and likely expected to have a woman by his side, it's more about expectations. I hope the ending was clear in no matter what name is used, they are content with each other.
> 
> If anyone is curious about the seven deadly sin classification, I would list STARISH as such: Otoya as envy, Masa as wrath, Natsuki as greed, Toki as lust, Ren as sloth, Syo as pride, and Cecil as gluttony. I've thought about writing an AU sort of thing with it before.
> 
> Since I reached 100 posted stories, I am counting down my favourites ones on [my tumblr](https://forestofsecrets.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing). Check it out if you're curious about which stories I personally enjoyed writing. I have one posted right now and will continue to add to it by the time my next story is up on here.
> 
> I will leave you with a funny ending that totally kills the sweet, true ending of this story but it makes me laugh so it's okay:
> 
> A dull banging noise caught Ren’s attention. He was about to ask if everything was alright when Masato stumbled out, practically tripping over his own two feet. Still buck naked, it was the horror on his face that made Ren sit up, startled.  
> “What’s wr—"  
> “There’s a spider.”  
> Ah.  
> “In the towels. A spider.”  
> Ren had to take a deep breath.  
> “Did you get the towels, at least?”  
> Empty hands and a forlorn expression turned back towards the bathroom gave Ren his answer.  
> “Can you…” Masato started only to stop. Ren squinted at him. Then Masato turned to Ren’s phone on the nightstand. “Perhaps I’ll…”  
> “We are _not_ calling someone else for help!”  
> Silence fell over the room.  
> “… Who would you call?”  
> “… Ichinose…”  
> Fuck.  
> Ren threw his hands up in the air while Masato was dialing.


End file.
